Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ033
Treść Kolejny piękny dzień zawiłał w Sinnoh. Nasi bohaterowie zbliżając się coraz bardziej do miasta Eterna w którym Layla i Volt stoczą bitwę o swoją kolejną wstążkę. - Bardzo mi zależy na tych pokazach bo jak dobrze pójdzie to będą moje ostatnie pokazy w Sinnoh – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Volt, na co wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. - Dlaczego??? – zapytał zaskoczony Cole. Nie wiedział co jego przyjaciel kombinuje. - Hah, strasznie do zabrzmiało, nie martwcie się. Chodzi mi o to – powiedział i wyjął w torby swoją kasetkę na wstążki – zobaczyli, że brakowało mu już tylko jednej wstążki do awansu do Wielkiego Festiwalu Sinnoh. - Wowww Volt, gratulacje! – zawołała Layla podziwiając zdobycze Volta - Naprawdę szacun stary, ale jak dokonałeś tego w tak szybkim czasie? – zapytał zaskoczony Cole - No… normalnie – zaśmiał się koordynator – wiesz co Cole, ci Sinnowscy koordynatorzy są o wiele słabsi od tych naszych z Johto, ale… to przecież od nas wychodzą najlepsi trenerzy i koordynatorzy – zawołał do Cola i przybili sobie piątkę. Cilan mocno chrząknął. - Chcecie się przekonać skąd pochodzą najlepsi trenerzy? – zawołał do nich wyzywająco - Dawaj twardzielu!!! Szykuj się na dwuwalkę! Ja i Volt przeciwko tobie! Co ty na to? – zaproponował Cole, Volt mu wtórował. - Ale ja sam? – zawołał Cilan – to niesprawiedliwe! - Zielonowłosy ma rację!!! – krzyknął ktoś do nich z oddali. Momentalnie się odwrócili i od razu ucieszyli się na widok osoby, którą ujrzeli. - Lill!!!!!! – cieszyła się Layla i wybiegła jej na spotkanie. - Uważasz, że my jesteśmy gorsi od was chłopaczków z PROWINCJI? Chodźmy Cilan, dokopiemy im! – Layla skakała podekscytowana. - Dawaj Lill! - kibicowała - No dobrze, Glameow naprzód! - Pansage pokażmy im!!! - Vulpix pokaż się!!! - No dobrze, Shinx czas na ciebie! - START!!! – krzyknęła Layla i walka się rozpoczęła. - Glameow Piorun!!! - Vulpix ty też!!! – krzyknął Volt. Obydwa taki zderzyły się od początku tworząc mieszankę wybuchową. - Shinx pomóż Vulpixowi! Wyładowanie!!! – zawołał Cole. Wspólnymi siłami obydwu pokemonom udawało się przezwyciężyć potężny promień Glameow, jednak Pansage zaatakował Shinxa nasiennym pociskiem, przez co ten przerwał atak i ostatecznie to Vulpix oberwał. - Pansage kamienny grobowiec! – powiedział Cilan. Shinx i Vulpix zostali uwięzieni pomiędzy ogromnymi, obciosanymi kamieniami. - Vulpix stalowy ogon! – zawołał Volt, dzięki czemu Vulpix zrobił wyjście z pułapki dla siebie i Shinxa, lecz gdy tylko wyszli czekał na nich nasienny pocisk Pansage. - Shinx iskra!!! Biegnij na nasienny pocisk! – pokemon Cola wystrzelił i zaczął rozbijać wszystkie nasienne pociski, a następnie uderzył w Pansage w ogromną siłą. - Teraz chrupanie! – kolejne obrażenia zostały zadane Pansage. - Glameow prędkość! Strąć Shinxa! – krzyknęła Lilliane, lecz gwiazdki prędkości zostały zbite przez miotacz płomieni Vulpixa – to się nazywa praca zespołowa. - Pansage jest chyba niezdolny do walki – wtrąciła się Layla niepewnie – tak było, Pansage leżał niezdolny do walki. Glameow wyskoczył jak strzała ku Shinxowi i używając cienistego pazura również go znokautował, na polu bitwy pozostali już jedynie Glameow i Vulpix. Obydwaj przyglądali się sobie czujnie, czekali, aż w końcu wystrzelili w swoją stronę – Glameow używał cienistego pazura, natomiast Vulpix stalowego ogona. Gdy byli już blisko siebie coś uderzyło w nich z ogromną prędkością tak, że obydwa pokemony trafiły w drzewo i były niezdolne do walki. - Co to do licha było?!?!?! – powiedziała przerażona Lilliane. - HA!!! DWA DO ZERA!!! – krzyknął głos zza krzaka oran jagód. Po chwili przed nimi stała niska dziewczyna, wyglądała na dziesięciolatkę, miała na sobie różową sukienkę, a jej włosy były koloru morskiego. Ów taran, który znokautował pokemony Volta i Lilliane był Arcaninem – najwyraźniej ów dziewczyny. - Co to była za akcja?! – zawołał zdenerwowany Cole - Dlaczego wcinasz nam się do bitwy? Nikt cię nie nauczył, że to niekulturalne? – powiedziała zbulwersowana Lilliane, a żyłka na jej skroni mocno pulsowała ze złości. - Droga bezgustnico, po prostu ukazałam Ci niższość mojego pokemona nad twoim. Zaraz zaraz. NIE! Twojego nad moim! Ot co! – poprawiła się ów dziewczyna i zaczęła spoglądać na pokemony naszej paczki. Miała strasznie irytujący głos. Brzmiał jak rozstrojone skrzypce. - Eh… żałosne… - mruknęła pod nosem - CO JEST DLA CIEBIE TAKIE ŻAŁOSNE?! – wydarła się na nią Lilliane – atakujesz sobie ot tak nasze pokemony, przychodzisz do nas i jeszcze się zachowujesz jak jakaś diwa!!! O co Ci chodzi?!?!?!? - Już ci powiem o co mi chodzi. Te wasze mierne kotki nie mogą się równać mojemu Arcaninowi. Tak Arcanine? – zwróciła się do niego i potargała go po głowie – kto jest pięknym pieskiem, no kto jest? – mówiła do niego pieszczotliwie, a wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią dziwnie. - Jestem Glena! Zeszłoroczna mistrzyni Ligi Hoenn oraz pogromczyni pokemonów kotów! Ot co! – zawołała dumna z siebie - Co to za tytuł? A z resztą to nie waaaaażne, powiedz lepiej ile masz odznak – powiedziała napalony Cole - Nie zbieram już odznak, bo po co skoro już zdobyłam mistrzostwo ligi? – zapytała cynicznie Glena, a Cole poczuł się nieco urażony jej tonem. - To po co podróżujesz? – zapytał ją Volt, który do tej pory w ogóle się nie odzywał - Jak to po co? Dla rekreacji! A w słowie rekreacja mieści się pokazywanie wam nędzni trenerzy kotków jakie pokemony rządzą! – zawołała ponownie głaskając Arcanine - Myślę, że nie możesz dyktować nikomu jakie pokemony są dobre, albo silne, albo jakie są najlepsze. Każdy pokemon zasługuje na identyczne traktowanie i ocenianie, tu nie ma podziałów na lepsze i gorsze. Pomyśl nad tym co ty mówisz! – zawołał do niej Cilan. - Ale widzę, że nie posiadasz pokemona kota, a więc trochę rozsądku w głowie masz, jednak zgodzić się z tobą nie mogę. No nic, żegnam! – zawołała i już chciała się oddalić, kiedy Lilliane zawołała. - STÓJ GDZIE STOISZ!!! JESZCZE Z TOBĄ NIE SKOŃCZYŁAM!!! – wrzasnęła niczym w obłędzie. Glena odwróciła się z jadowitym uśmieszkiem. - Coooo, coś byś chciała jeszcze dodać kochana? – zapytała przesłodzonym głosem. - Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!!! – krzyknęła Lill. Glena roześmiała się. - Przecież pokonałam już twoją nędzną kreaturę pokemona, a więc wiem, że nie możesz mi nijak zagrodzić, ale… skoro chcesz się jeszcze raz zbłaźnić to nie ma sprawy. Przyjmuję wyzwanie! Ale to nie z Arcaninem będziesz walczyć. Swampert naprzód! – zawołała Glena, a Cole wyciągnął swój pokedex. POKEDEX - Ty także nie będziesz walczyć z Glameowem. Tyranitar pokaż się!!! – zawołała, a Cole uśmiechnął się sam do siebie – wiedział, że Lill wyciągnie najcięższą artylerię. Uśmiech na twarzy Gleny na chwilę spełzł, jednak próbowała nie dać tego po sobie poznać. - Zaczynamy? - Zaczynamy!!! Tyranitar błysko działo! – zawołała Lilliane. Swamper jak na swoją wagę, był bardzo szybki i uniknął tego ataku, a następnie zaatakował hydro pompą. Tyranitar opierał się temu atakowi swoimi łapami i ostatecznie go przezwyciężył. - Kamienne ostrze! – zawołała Lilliane. Swampert ponownie zaczął unikać, lecz kilka ostrzy trafiło w niego, lecz Swampert nie odczuł tego zbytnio. - Teraz łamacz murów! - Ty też Swampert! – obydwa pokemony wystrzeliły ku sobie i skrzyżowały pięści. Jeden, drugiego próbował przewrócić, jednak żadnemu się to nie udało. - Tyranitar taran! – zawołała Lilliane, i jej pokemon szybko uderzył z głowy Swamperta, który zachwiał się na swoich nogach, jednak wciąż był pełen sił. Ponownie podbiegli ku sobie z łamaczem murów, kiedy to z nieba spadła na nich ogromna klatka i uwięziła obydwa pokemony. Spojrzeli w górę i to co zobaczyli wcale ich nie zaskoczyło – był to Zespół R. - Już przedstawienie zacząć czas! - Jesteśmy wszechpotężni, nie pokonacie nas! - Siejemy chaos z zawrotną prędkością! - Każdą nadzieję stłamsimy z łatwością! - Jesteśmy jak róża, która uwodzi zapachem… - By pokłuć palce i przepełnić strachem! - JESSIE! - JAMES! - Meowth i o to chodzi! - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań!!! - To znowu wy?! - krzyknęła w ich stronę Layla - Nie! – odpowiedziała jej Jessie - Ale przecież… was widzimy… - odparł im Cole - No to jak nas widzicie, to po co się głupio pytacie? Dobra, nie ma czasu na gadanie! Ekans naprzód! Zasłona dymna! – powiedziała Jessie po czym próbowali się podnieść do góry, jednak Tyranitar ważył naprawdę sporo i klatka ani drgnęła. - Co jest?! Meowth do góry! – zawołał James - No przecież próbuję!!! Co! Się! Dzieje! – wołał zdenerwowany gadający pokemon w końcu udało im się podnieść na kilka metrów, lecz już po kilku sekundach klatka urwała się i runęła na ziemię roztrzaskując się. - aaaaaaaaaaaaahhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – wrzasnęła Jessie – Venomoth naprzód! Szpilopocisk! - Swampert ochrona!!! – zawołała Glena - Piloswine pokaż się! – krzyknął Cole – Odłamki lodu! – Odłamki lodu poszybowały w stronę balonu Zespołu R został przedziurowaniony i upadł na ziemię. - Zapłacicie nam za to! Growlie pokaż się! Miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął James. Piloswine mocno oberwał od tego ataku. - Venomoth szpilopocisk! – kolejny potężny atak trafił w Piloswina kiedy ten użył nieznanego Colowi ruchu i znokautował Venomotha. - To antyczna moc! – zawołał Cilan. Cole spojrzał na niego ucieszony - To jeszcze raz Piloswine, antyczna moc! – zawołał Cole. Piloswine jednak stał bez ruchu. Wszyscy go obserwowali, Cole bał się, że po prostu znów go nie słuchał, jednak to nie było to… Piloswine zaczął świecić jasnym, białym światłem… zaczął ewoluować!!! - CO?!?!?! – krzyknęła cała nasza paczka. Ewolucja Piloswina była naprawdę szybka i niespodziewana zważywszy na to, że niedawno ewoluował ze Swinuba. Po chiwli przed nimi stał już ogromny pokemon, który wyglądał naprawdę potężnie i przerażająco. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził go. POKEDEX - No dobrze Mamoswine! Widzę, że nauczyłeś się także nowego ruchu! Zaprezentujmy go Zespołowi R! Lodowy kieł! – krzyknął Cole. Mamoswine popędził w stronę Growlitha Jamesa i znokautował go. - A teraz usunięcie!!! – zawołał Cole. Mamoswine ponownie wziął rozbieg i z wielką siłą uderzył w Zespół R. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął!!! Cole podszedł do swojego nowowyewoluowanego pokemona i pogłaskał go po futrze niepewnie. Mamoswine odwrócił się do niego, chwilę patrzył się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Layla niepewnie patrzyła w ich stronę. - Cole uważaj lepiej! – zawołała. W tej samej chwili Mamoswine rzucił się na Cola i przewrócil go na plecy po czym… zaczął go lizać po twarzy ucieszony. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. - Mamoswine, uważaj na mnie, nie tup tak mocno bo się boję, zostaaaaaaaw hahahahahahah!!! – krzyczał Cole. W końcu wielkolud pozwolił mu się podnieść i powrócić się do pokeballa. - Dzięki Mamoswine. Stanowimy zgrany team – powiedział do pokeballa i schował go do kieszeni. - W końcu nasza bitwa nie została rozstrzygnięta! – zawołała Glena nie wiedząc zbytnio co powiedzieć. - A to już nie ważne, jakoś nie chce mi się z tobą walczyć. Żyj sobie w swoich przekonaniach, samotnie… - powiedziała Lilliane i odwróciła się do niej plecami. - Hym! – chrząknęła obrażona Glena i odeszła. - Czyli Lill ty też będziesz brała udział w pokazach w Eterna? – zapytał Volt - O tak, jak najbardziej! – powiedziała Lill uśmiechnięta – myślisz Volcie, że uda się zdobyć piątą wstążkę? Niedoczekanie póki ja startuję w tych pokazach. No to jak? Ruszamy? – zapytała dziarsko po czym wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Co czeka naszych bohaterów w Eterna? Kogo tam spotkają? Jak będzie się dalej wyglądała relacja Cola z Mamoswinem? Dowiemy się już niebawem!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Poznajemy , która staje się rywalką Liliane * ewoluuje w Mamoswine Debiuty Pokemonów * Mamoswine * Swampert Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Volt' *'Jessie' *'James' *'Glena' *'Lilliane' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Mamoswine * Chikorita (Cola) * Bubasaur (Layli) * Piloswine (Cola, ewoluuje) * Mamoswine (Cola; ewoluował; debiut) * Shinx (Cola) * Pansage (Cilana) * Vulpix (Volta) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Venomoth (Jessie) * Growlithe (James) * Glameow (Lilliane) * Tyranitar (Lilliane) * Swampert (Gleny; debiut) * Arcanine (Gleny)